Bolometers are frequently used as detectors in the infrared or THz frequency range. One type of bolometer is the antenna coupled bolometer in which the radiation is received by an antenna and heat is generated in a termination resistor. The resulting changes in temperature represent the signal. Pixels made of antennas coupled to thermal sensors are used for imaging devices working in the Far Infra-Red (FIR) or at longer wavelengths. Efficient coupling, however, is required to preserve a good thermal isolation (namely, high thermal resistivity) and at the same time minimize signal loss between the antenna and the sensor. An active area of research effort is the development of uncooled THz sensors considering the big impact they are expected to have once available in the fields of security, spectroscopy and medical imaging. Thus, there is a need for a coupling mechanism between the antenna and sensor. The coupling mechanism should preferably have a high coupling efficiency and fast response time.